


【bbff】Addictive

by DarthAvocado



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: * 我流变态小男孩，无shazam设定
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 1





	【bbff】Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> 此文完成于2020.12.22

“他起床的时刻是什么。”Billy在床上思考这个问题，一直到失眠。他想探下身子，确认Freddy有没有睡着，可更担心遇到一双清醒的眼睛，还有一句“你干什么”的问句。他在床上僵硬地躺着，眼睛盯着天花板，知道凌晨。当天晚上，他又因思考Freddy入睡的时刻而失眠。

一定有什么问题。在上学的路上Billy让Freddy走在前面，他盯着对方残疾的腿，观察他走路的姿势。一步，两步。像是要把这些动态转化成脑海里的数据。可是人类无法在大脑里提取数据。他走路的样子很平面地留在他的记忆里，又被下一秒的记忆取代。最终Billy失败于把它们连成片段。Billy感觉Freddy的亲切感在流失。就像盯着红色圆圈上的黑点，只有对着墙壁，白色的墙壁看，才能看见它的补色。Billy眨眼。他看着Freddy的身子机械地歪向一边。Billy闭眼。我记住了什么？他没有费力去搜索，而是跑到前面，开口和Freddy讲话。

“你在这里做什么。”

“nothing.”Billy从Freddy的床上离开。拿起放在地上的背包。“你回来早了。”Freddy说。Billy点头默许这个结论。“有点累，运动什么的，所以坐了一下，你该不会介意吧。”Freddy当然不。他把书包甩到椅子上，翻上床。Billy爬上上铺。床把他的记忆扯出来。他开始想Freddy，Freddy的晚上，Freddy的早晨。Freddy躺在床上会想什么。Billy躺在床上永远陷入昨天的状态，昨天永远是他开始思考问题的那个晚上。他的手想干完刚刚被打断的事情，但是他还是那么僵硬地躺着，就像整个人落入了一种模式，从他的后脚离开梯子开始，梯子是模式的切换，是与非，非是与非非。Billy听见Freddy的笑声。他的手伸了下去，然后被自己冻到。他这才注意到自己身上全都是冷汗。其实是在冬天的费城汗被冷却。Billy擦干净手，爬下梯子。

在课上老师叫Freddy，Billy会比对方先抬起头来。这听上去像是那些狗血老套的爱情故事。但是这不是爱情。Billy有问过自己，他是喜欢Freddy吗，这没有关系的，毕竟他们不是血缘上的亲人。但是他发现答案是不。他没有那种所谓的爱情的感觉。他痴迷于Freddy，谁都要承认，可是无关爱情。他想这也许更多是好奇。一个问题接着一个问题。Freddy在晚上有没有试着弯曲他的腿？他又想起了Freddy在他前面走路。他设想自己遇到Freddy之前Freddy的生活，还有他被收养前的日子，他的腿和这有什么关系？突然Billy明白了。他想看Freddy的腿。他想要的是这个。卷在裤管里面，从来都不露出来，从来都没有人注意的那只腿。在他的印象里它好像被一圈阴影笼罩着。Billy有时候会想象Freddy脱下裤子，里面露出的是一对山羊的腿，就和《波西·杰克逊》那样。Freddy可能是恶魔，看上去有点邪恶，像在密谋什么，还有一头卷发。他想那条腿上一定都是魔鬼的符文。

“我可以看看你的腿吗。”有一天Billy问Freddy，他正在电视机前吃薯片。这个问题他想了不下三十次，练习了不下十次，却没有想到像现在一样脱口而出，甚至没有准备。这个念头像是直接被塞进Billy的脑海里，然后从舌头上滑出来。Freddy有些意外，大概还有一些羞愧和生气。然后他说“sure.”事情就这么被确定了。Freddy坐在沙发上，身子向一边斜，开始拉自己的裤腿。他卷得很慢，在Billy的脑子里他帮Freddy一起卷。然后Billy看见了。只是一只腿。苍白，瘦削，有些畸形。他有想到被处理干净的鸡脚。但是没有什么特别的。这只是一只普通的病腿，没有各种夸张的想象，和Freddy的另一只腿——他甚至这么认为——没有相当大的区别。也许是Billy一直盯着没有说话，Freddy有些尴尬。他笑了一下，用一个笑话打趣，放下了裤子。然后Billy继续看他的电视，差点被满屏花花绿绿的像素折磨得晕过去。


End file.
